Confinados en una cárcel de hielo
by Darkrai Burdock
Summary: Elsa. Su aliento empaña las ventanas de su habitación mientras observa el mundo de fuera, deseando dejar de ser un monstruo y salir de su habitación. Jack. Vuela con el viento, deseando que alguien pueda mirarle a los ojos. Ambos, confinados en una prisión de hielo y soledad. [Ni Frozen ni Rise of the Guardians me pertenecen] Lemmon ligero en el capítulo 3 (el último) Short-fic.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Elsa hirió a su hermana, la culpa se instaló en su pecho, y nunca más se fue de allí. La pequeña princesa pasó encerrada en su habitación hasta el día que debía de ser coronada. La soledad se fue haciendo su amiga, se fueron acostumbrando la una a la otra.

"Cerrad las puertas". Elsa recordó las palabras de su padre.

Y, por favor, era horriblemente doloroso. Tan sólo dos años habían pasado, miles de visitas de su pequeña Anna a través de su puerta, y creía no aguantar más.

Todos los días, una y otra vez. Libros releídos treinta veces, paredes totalmente congeladas, preguntas que se quedaban flotando en el aire... En eso se había quedado su vida. Intentaba aprender a controlar sus poderes, pero no había cambios.

Oh, por favor. Sólo dos años habían pasado.

Y eso hacía ahora.

Leyendo el cuento de un tal Jack Frost, un muchacho que traía el frío con él. En el libro estaba escrito que le gustaba gastar bromas e ir revoloteando por el mundo lanzando bolas de nieve. Ojalá ella tuviera esa libertad.

Hacía bastante frío, pero Elsa había dejado uno de los grandes ventanales abierto, mientras que el otro estaba cerrado, de cara al exterior. Estaba con la espalda contra la puerta, con el libro entre sus manos.

Mientras tanto, el mismo Jack Frost volaba allá donde el viento le llevara, visitando sitios que necesitaran un poco de diversión.

Había avistado un gran castillo a lo lejos, y la curiosidad por saber qué había allí dentro le carcomía. Llamó al viento y se acercó en cuestión de segundos. Aterrizó sobre la barandilla del balcón de piedra. Bajó al suelo apoyándose en su cayado. Se acercó lentamente, ocultándose tras el vidrio de la ventana, y la observó:

Elsa, sentada en el suelo, pegó un grito. Había tirado el libro lejos de ella al ver que lo había transformado en escarcha. El libro se deslizó por el suelo congelado, dando vueltas, hasta que se quedó quieto. Se miró las manos.

—¡Monstruo, soy un monstruo! —sollozó, cerrando los ojos y abrazando sus rodillas.

Jack se acercó con prudencia, aún tras el cristal. Tocó el vidrio con la punta de su cayado y una bonita floritura de hielo se formó en ella. Elsa alzó la mirada al escuchar el crujido que siempre sonaba cuando ella congelaba algo.

Y no se esperaba ver a alguien allí.

Soltó un grito, formando sin querer una muralla de puntiagudo hielo. Jack retrocedió del susto, gritando también.

—¿¡Quién eres!? —Elsa se levantó de golpe—. ¿¡Cómo has entrado!?

Jack se sorprendió. ¿Aquella niña le había visto? No pudo evitar ilusionarse. ¡Alguien le había visto! Sonrió abiertamente y se tomó la libertad de entrar en la habitación. Se acercó a la pequeña muralla de escarcha que ella había formado a su alrededor, y se puso de cuclillas para apreciarla mejor.

—Bonita decoración —comentó, golpeando el hielo con los nudillos—, ¿lo has hecho tú?

—¿Quién eres? —repitió Elsa.

—Jack Frost, un placer. —Saltó sobre el trozo de hielo con suma facilidad y al estar frente a ella, se agachó para tenderle la mano.

Elsa le miró con recelo.

—Elsa, princesa heredera de Arendelle.

—Uh —soltó Jack con una queda sonrisa—. Me postro a sus pies, su majestad. —Hizo una torpe reverencia.

Elsa pensó un momento. Jack Frost... Ese nombre... Se formó un nudo en su garganta. ¡Jack Frost! Corrió hacia el libro y lo recogió, intentando quitar la escarcha de sus páginas.

—Eres... ¡Eres Jack Frost! —exclamó, sorprendida, enseñándole la portada del libro.

Jack se apoyó en su cayado y, mientras ojeaba sus uñas, dijo con una sonrisa altanera:

—El mismo.

—¡Y puedes volar! Y... ¡Y congelar cosas! Como yo... ! —La muchacha estaba realmente sorprendida. Existía, él existía. Apretó los puños—. ¡Tú podrías enseñarme a controlar mis poderes! —Elsa sonrió, emocionada. Ya no tendría que esconderse—. ¡Así podría ver a Anna, a madre y a padre! ¡Abrirían de nuevo el castillo!

Jack enarcó las cejas y se sentó de un salto en la parte superior de su cayado.

—Oh, no —contestó—. Yo no soy buen profesor.

Elsa entornó la mirada, desilusionada. Se sentó de nuevo. Quizás no era su destino der libre. Quizás nadie debía saber jamás de sus poderes. Se miró las manos y apretó los puños.

—¿Cómo es que una niña como tú tiene semejante poder? —preguntó Jack, intentando evitar un incómodo silencio.

—Nací con ellos —contestó Elsa—. Pero son peligrosos, y no sé controlarlos.

Ella suspiró. Iba a retormar su lectura cuando una bola de nieve se estrelló contra su cara. Jack soltó una carcajada al ver el ceño fruncido de Elsa.

—¡Oh, vamos! —dijo entre risas—. ¡Una niña no debería tener una cara tan seria!

Elsa sonrió, retándole. Con sus poderes hizo una bola de nieve y se la lanzó, pero él la esquivó con facilidad.

Se enzarzaron en una lucha de bolas de nieve durante horas. Entre lanzamientos, risas y hielo, pasaron una tarde entera. La pequeña estaba agotada, y se fue a dormir. Jack se lo había pasado muy bien, así que como agradecimiento, la arropó. Una vez estuvo dormida, él salió al balcón, invocó al viento y se fue volando.

Elsa no supo más de él durante muchos, muchos años.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, creyó que todo había sido un hermoso sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

Era el día de su coronación. Elsa se despertó pronto, preparada para vestirse. Se levantó, se quitó la ropa y buscó su vestido. De pronto, los ventanales se abrieron con un estruendo y un soplo de aire fresco.

Jack entró con una sonrisa y el cayado en el hombro, pero al ver a Elsa —cuyo grito había resonado en todo el castillo— en ropa interior se sonrojó furiosamente y salió de nuevo.

—¡Mal momento para visitarte! —se "disculpó", aún ruborizado. Una sensación más que cálida se había instalado en su bajo vientre.

Guau. Elsa había madurado, vaya que sí. El pelo le había crecido en ondas salvajes, y el cuerpo de niña de doce años ya no era tan... Pequeño. La imagen de Elsa desnuda se había grabado a fuego en sus retinas, y se sentía un poco culpable por no poder quitársela de la cabeza.

—¿Jack?

Se giró al escuchar su nombre. Elsa ya estaba vestida y maquillada, aunque su pelo aún le caía por la espalda, despeinado y alborotado. Ella se acercó y le acarició la cara con las yemas de los dedos.

—Eres... real —murmuró, fascinada.

—Eh... —Jack sólo sentía un ardor agradable en las partes que tenían contacto directo con los dedos suyos—. Claro que lo soy —contestó al entender sus palabras—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Creía que fuiste un sueño... No te he visto en seis años —le recriminó con el ceño fruncido.

Jack bajó la mirada. No tenía excusa para eso. Había estado ocupado molestando al Conejo de Pascua, divirtiéndose con otros niños, para olvidar a Elsa. No quería encariñarse con ningún ser mortal. Pensó por un momento algún tema de conversación para olvidar ese gran detalle.

—Conque reina de Arendelle, ¿eh? —preguntó, entrando en la habitación. Ojeó las paredes austeras, paseando y jugueteando con el cayado—. Eso quiere decir que tus padres... —No terminó de hablar. No le parecía correcto.

—Eso pasó hace mucho. —Elsa suspiró, abrazándose los brazos—. Será mejor que te vayas, Jack.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Necesito concentrarme... Controlarme —dijo ella mientras se quitaba los guantes. Tocó la pared y ésta se congeló rápidamente. Negó con la cabeza y empezó a dar vueltas a la habitación. Jack se quedó parado y se apoyó en su bastón—. Contigo aquí no voy a poder.

Jack notó lo taciturna que estaba. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que la descubrieran, de que vieran cómo era realmente.

—Está bien, te ayudaré.

Elsa se sorprendió. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, y se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Vio en sus ojos azules la sinceridad de sus palabras. Tenía una oportunidad para ser libre.

* * *

Las voces del coro resonaban en las paredes de la capilla.

Elsa, elegantemente vestida, recorrió el pasillo que formaban las bancas. Estaba nerviosa, realmente nerviosa. Sonrió al ver a Jack sentado en el borde de una celosía, saludándola con la mano. Su hermana Anna se encontraba allí. Elsa llegó al altar. Suspiró profundamente y agachó la cabeza para que pudiera colocarle la corona. Le tendieron el cojín, donde reposaban el cetro y una esfera dorada. Hizo un ademán para cogerla, pero el hombre de rojo que estaba frente a ella susurró:

—Majestad, los guantes. —Le indicó con la mirada.

Elsa se los quitó lentamente, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho. Jack descendió, flotando, y se colocó junto a ella, atravesando a Anna, quien saludaba a su vez a alguien que estaba sentado.

—Relájate, Elsa. No te pongas nerviosa —susurró a su oído.

"Me pongo más nerviosa si me hablas tan de cerca", quiso decirle ella. El suave cosquilleo que el aliento del muchacho causaba en su mejilla bajaba como un hormigueo hasta su vientre.

Alargó las manos temblorosas, cogió ambos objetos y se dio la vuelta. El hombre de rojo dijo algo, pero sus oídos no escuchaban nada. Sólo sus latidos y la suave voz de Jack. Estaba nerviosa. La gente se levantó.

Sus manos empezaron a congelar el cetro y la esfera. Oh, Dios. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

—¡Suéltalo, suéltalo! —exclamó Jack.

Ella le hizo caso.

—¡Reina Elsa de Arendelle! —exclamó el hombre de rojo.

Elsa se dio la vuelta rápidamente, depositó ambos objetos en el cojín y se colocó de nuevo los guantes.

—¡Reina Elsa de Arendelle! —le corearon los invitados, y la capilla estalló en aplausos.

Jack se acercó a ella.

—¡Te veré después de la fiesta! —se despidió, para luego salir volando por una vidriera abierta.

* * *

Elsa recorrió la nieve en pequeños pasos. Lo había hecho. Todo el mundo sabía ahora su secreto. Ahora era... libre. Como decía su madre, a lo hecho, pecho. Ahora podía probar sus habilidades, saber de qué era capaz.

—¿Ya qué más da? —murmuró.

—¡Suéltalo! —Elsa se giró al escuchar a Jack. Volaba con el viento de la tormenta.

Tenía razón. Debía dejarlo ir

—¡Ya qué más da! —Se quitó el guante y lo tiró al cielo. El muchacho observó cómo la prenda se iba volando con una sonrisa. Elsa creó con una mano un pequeño remolino de nieve, y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra—. ¡Suéltalo, Suéltalo!

No lo podía retener. Creó más nieve, que se quedaba flotando en el aire. Hizo un muñeco, similar al que hizo con su hermana antes de herirla. ¿Qué más daba? Ya la habían descubierto.

—De todas formas, el frío nunca me molestó. —Y se quitó la capa con una sonrisa.

Quería probar sus habilidades, lo deseaba.

Se acercó a una gran grieta en el suelo y creo una escalera de hielo. Cuando puso un pie en ella, ésta se pulió. Siguió creando y limpiando, con una gran sonrisa.

Alzó las manos, y una enorme estructura de hielo se formó ante ellos. Dio un pisotón en el suelo, más hielo, más frío. Creó las paredes, florituras decoraban las columnas. Construyó el techo, hizo una gran lámpara que colgaba del techo.

—Guau —soltó Jack apoyándose en su cayado, una vez acabada la construcción. Aunque, en realidad, le gustaba más la nueva apariencia de Elsa. Estaba... despampanante.

La chica caminó hasta el balcón para observar el atardecer.

—¡Déjalo ir! —gritó a la nada.

Jack sonrió con ternura, sentándose en el borde de la barandilla.

—De todas formas, el frío nunca me molestó.

Y Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

En la soledad de su castillo se encontraba Elsa. Bueno, en realidad no tan sola. Jack la acompañaba, habló con ella durante horas. Y eran tan parecidos... Entre frío y soledad habían vivido siempre.

E inevitablemente, aquel lazo afectivo que había entre ambos evolucionó. Quizás no a amor, pero sí a una dependencia más que física y menos que romántica. Jack no podía evitar mirar a Elsa de una forma que hacía que su bajo vientre empezara a calentar el resto de su cuerpo. Miraba sus curvas, sus pasos, y se quedaba embelesado cuando la miraba a los ojos. Esos ojos tan azules, que parecían no permitir el acceso de nadie al corazón que celaban, pero cuya muralla él había conseguido derribar.

Y Elsa observaba sus labios, su cuerpo, y se maldecía por pensar en esas cosas. Debía preocuparse de otras más importantes, no de cómo sería besarle, acariciar su piel pálida, o ser abrazada por sus brazos.

Fue cuestión de tiempo que cualquiera de los dos le robara un beso al otro. Y fueron ambos, a la vez.

Fue al despertarse Elsa. Había soñado que Jack se esfumaba frente a ella y que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Había gritado su nombre al abrir los ojos. Y pudo observar la Luna llena, frente a ella.

Jack llegó corriendo. Bueno, flotando, más bien.

—Elsa, ¿est-?

No pudo terminar, pues ella de abalanzó sobre él. Jack la rodeó con sus brazos, intentando reconfortarla. Tenía que controlarse; pero el roce de su piel con la de ella se le hacía deliciosa, dolorosa, agónica. Sus manos acariciando su espalda, su aliento en su nuca. Terriblemente delicioso.

Cuando ella se calmó, tras unos sollozos y varios "_estás aquí, eres real_". Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos del otro. Varios segundos así pasaron e, inevitablemente se fueron acercando con lentitud, una petición de permiso en los ojos. Elsa rozó sus labios con lentitud, saboreando el momento, bajando la mirada para observarlos. Jack se inclinó y colocó un mechón de pelo rubio en la oreja de Elsa. Ella se incorporó un poco. Necesitaba tocarle, olerle, sentirle. Porque él era el único que podía difuminar un poco el frío de su soledad.

Jack bajó los brazos y rodeó la cintura de Elsa. La apretó contra sí y dio el segundo paso. Pegó sus labios contra los de ella, acariciándolos, saboreando. Elsa colgó los brazos por su cuello y siguió con el juego que ambos habían empezado, hasta que la falta de oxígeno llegó a ella en forma de ardor.

—Jack... —murmuró, separándose para respirar.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron quedamente. Volvieron a unir sus labios, con más pasión, más calor, intentando derretir el hielo de sus vidas. Se abrazaron, se acariciaron, se quisieron. Elsa les dio la vuelta a ambos y obligó a Jack a sentarse en la cama. Ella se puso encima, y bajó con los labios hasta su mandíbula. Jack suspiró al sentir esa calidez. Debía controlarse, pero... Oh, no quería controlarse. Quería sentirla a ella, su cuerpo, su voz llamándole. Elsa descendió a la clavícula, mordisqueando suavemente la pálida piel de Jack.

—Elsa... Por favor —jadeó él.

Ella sonrió contra su piel. Su mano recorrió toda su espalda con un tacto ardiente, hasta llegar a su pecho. Empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Jack con frustrante lentitud. Se la quitó y la lanzó a algún lugar de la habitación. Jack le robó otro dulce beso.

Bueno, quizás sí que fuera algo más.

Se acomodaron totalmente en la cama, y él les dio la vuelta, quedando sobre Elsa. Se tomó su tiempo para recorrer su cuello, mientras ella acariciaba su pecho. De los labios de Elsa salían pequeños suspiros y murmullos. Jack se tomó el derecho de rozar con los dedos sus hombros e ir bajando el vestido poco a poco su vestido, sin perder de vista los ojos de Elsa. Ella sonrió y le besó lentamente, saboreando sus labios.

Jack sintió una corriente de calor que sacudió todo de su cuerpo al ver a Elsa desnuda. Aún no podía creer que la niña que había conocido hace seis años tuviera ahora esa silueta, esas formas... Tragó saliva. Su miembro se estaba endureciendo dolorosamente y, por lo que estaba pasando entre ambos, la forma de solucionarlo estaba más que clara, al alcance de sus manos.

Abrió la boca para decir para decir una oración con sentido, pero no podía pensar demasiado. Sólo estaba ella, besarla, tocarla, f... Prefirió omitir lo último, porque si no, su cerebro acabaría explotando de calor. Dirigió sus labios hacia la clavícula pálida de ella, acariciando su piel con los labios, agarrando con firmeza su cintura desnuda.

Elsa pensó que no estaban en igualdad de condiciones y, en medio de un torrente de seguridad en sí misma, bajó la mano hasta los pantalones de Jack. Él, tras soltar un jadeo de sorpresa, se los quitó y los lanzó lejos.

Ya nada se interponía entre ellos. Nada podía evitar que se amaran, que se tocaran, que susurraran palabras que derritieran sus corazones.

Elsa agarró con suavidad los cabellos albinos de Jack y le besó con fiereza, dándose la vuelta otra vez, quedando ella encima. Se apoyó con las manos en el pecho de él y se deslizó un poco para abajo y Jack entró en ella, soltando un gruñido que derivó en gemido. Elsa escondió el rostro en el cuello de él, jadeando y temblando de dolor..

Una vez esa sensación se esfumó, Elsa miró a Jack a los ojos, que brillaban de una forma extraña, y se empezó a mover lentamente, sintiendo que él llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser. Jack abrazó las caderas de Elsa, manteniendo el ritmo delirante que ambos llevaban.

—Elsa, te... ¡Te, oh, te quiero! —exclamó. Luego maldijo sus palabras.

Sin embargo, eso hizo mella en Elsa. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, y no por el esfuerzo físico, sino por el hecho de que él... Bueno, le había dicho que la quería! Le costó ocultar la sonrisa que había estado a punto de cruzar sus labios.

—Yo t-también te... quiero, Jack —contestó—. Ah, ¡Jack, más... más rápido!

Él incrementó la velocidad, unió sus labios en un pasional beso y cambió las posiciones. Elsa enredó las piernas en las caderas de Jack, acariciando sus muslos con los pies. Sintió un tirón en el vientre, que se fue incrementando conforme pasaban los segundos, y soltó un gemido. Jack tenía la cara congestionada. Sabía que iban a acabar esos minutos en el paraíso, ese profundo placer que hacía que vibrara cada fibra de su ser.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo, que llegó con gemidos, gruñidos, sudor, y besos con suaves mordiscos. Elsa gritó el nombre de Jack con su último aliento, y Jack escondió el rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Elsa, gruñendo algo que ella no llegó a entender.

Alargó la mano para coger la fría sábana y los tapó a ambos, mientras Elsa se acurrucaba en su regazo, besándolo suavemente, apenas con un roce.


End file.
